Bade Bade Deshon Mein
by SRKkifan
Summary: Raj and Simran are about to be parents. Cute fluff. Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge
**A/N: So... Um... do i even need to say anything? DDLJ is life and SRKajol is goals. Like that is what I want when I grow up :P**

* * *

Movie: _Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge_

 _Time Period: Post Film_

* * *

Raj walked through the house, where he knew Simran was hiding. The problem was, he had no idea _where_ in the house she was hiding.

Simran had gotten mad at him when he had been sarcastic (again) when she made a blunder, forgetting the fact that not remembering to lock the door of the bathroom while taking a shower was a blunder. Especially when she didn't want Raj walking in on her, forget joining her, no matter how much he wanted to join her.

But Simran, as the pregnant woman that she was, got mad. Very mad.

So now Raj was stuck going through the entire house, searching for her so he could apologize. And hopefully be forgiven and not forced to sleep in the other room. Which was very cold without Simran's heat.

"Senorita? I'm sorry!" Raj called out, hoping that Simran heard him and forgave him.

"Mujhse baat kar rahe ho?" Simran wobbled out of her hiding place, on the couch.

Raj cringed at his own stupidity. He had been able to whisk her away from her home, but he couldn't see her, 9 months _pregnant_ and overdue, sitting on the couch, when he was looking for her?

"Idhar aao."

Simran complied, waddling side to side. "I hate being pregnant! Why won't Krish **(A/N: Review if you got the reference. What film?)** just come out already?"

Raj pulled Simran closer into him, and they collapsed on the couch. "I don't know."

"He's tiring me out. My back hurts, I'm so fat, I can't see my feet, and my emotions are all over the place."

Raj kissed the top of Simran's head and smiled, unbeknownst to her. "I know, Senorita."

"Raj, what's going on? I swear, on minute I want to be in bed with you, the next minute I want to kill you for leaving the toilet seat up."

Raj chuckled at the first part of her rant, but sobered up soon after. "If I could take your place in all that comes, I truly would."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not," Raj swore, then gasped as he felt a liquid leak next to him. "Senorita? What was that?"

"I think my water just broke. I think…"

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

"I'm never letting you touch me again. And I swear, Raj, I'm almost at the point where I won't let you talk to me again. EVER agai- AAAAA! Raj, I swear!"

Raj grimaced, but continued to hold Simran's hand, allowing her to squeeze it as hard as she needed to. He was fairly certain she had cut off the circulation about half an hour ago.

"Senorita, don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Yes, you're doing great." The doctor smiled. "I can see his head."

* * *

Simran sat with her arms wrapped around her little baby boy, Raj situated behind her, his arms comfortably encircling hers. They were both in a perpetual state of happiness and bliss. There was no need to speak, for the loving way they were gazing at their son, Krish, said it all.

"We're not all that bad at this couple thing." Simran commented wryly, at which Raj simply smiled and tightened his arms around his wife.

"How could we be?"

Suddenly, Krish began wailing and crying, and out of shock, Simran dropped him.

The drop was one centimeter, into her lap, swathed in blankets, but Simran gasped and began to cry. Tears were leaking out of her eyes. "I can't do this. We can't do this. We're not ready to be parents. Raj, you're not even an adult!"

Raj walked around the hospital bed and picked up his son, stroking his back and bouncing him up and down, while murmuring soft words.

Simran looked at the scene, forgetting her earlier words.

Her heart melted seeing Raj with Krish.

"Idhar aao."

Raj turned to her. "Mujhse baat kaar rahi ho?"

"Idhar aao."

Raj quickly came over, placing Krish in Simran's arms.

"I'm sorry. Ghabhraat mein kuch zyada keh gayi."

"That's okay Senorita. Bade bade deshon mein aisi choti choti baate hoti rehti hain."

The two of them grinned, placing their foreheads together. Because they knew that as long as they had each other, they could overcome anything and everything that was thrown at them. From every angle and in every form.

Even if that form was swathed in boundary – testing blankets.

* * *

Raj stroked Simran's hair, which had only gotten slightly less frizzy over the years, as she slept. This was the first night that Krish hadn't woken up and the couple (who had been parents for one year on this day) was making the most of the extra hours of sleep.

Well, Simran was.

Raj was spending the time gazing at his Senorita, who yes, he had seen every day for the past 4 years, but it made no difference to him. Each day was new and held surprises like no other.

* * *

Today was Krish's first birthday and they had gone crazy with presents and preparations. Everyone was coming, including Sheena, Rocky, the rest of their friends, and their families.

Babuji had been furious when he heard that he hadn't been present for Krish's birth. He calmed down, though, when he met Krish for the first time.

Who wouldn't?

* * *

Simran slowly stirred, turning to smile at her husband, as he opened smiled wider, showcasing his dimples.

The couple then turned to stare at their son.

Krish was so unbelievably adorable.

His dimples, just as his father, which deepened the wider he smiled.

The little furrow in his brows when he cried, just like his mother.

The boy had gotten the worst deal in terms of hair.

He had his mother's frizzy mane, which was untamable due to his father's spiky strands.

But his eyes were the best feature the child had.

They had the sparkle of his mother, the twinkle of his father when he smiled.

His eyes with his father's hints of hazel burrowed deep inside, that shown in the sunlight.

Krish, as if he could sense his parents' gazes, began blinking his eyes.

Raj and Simran looked at each other, the hilarious worried expression on both of their faces, as had been on Raj's face the night Simran had gotten drunk in Switzerland.

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

 **A/N: This is slightly inspired off the video that they released for 20 years... :) Um Check out profile for social media and other stories. I post one-shots every Sunday and update my stories on Tuesdays!**


End file.
